A produce display stand is already known that enables fine droplets of water to be sprayed onto the produce it contains, the produce being constituted by fruit and vegetables, for example.
Present display stands comprise a section member frame including in particular a horizontal top bar that is pierced and through which droplets of water are diffused onto the produce.
Removable plugs of plastics material are put into place in the openings so as to prevent fluid from leaving them when the type of produce stored in the display stand, or its arrangement, does not require droplets of water to be sprayed via the openings.
Such plugs are put into place by hand by operators during installation of the display stand, which operation is not very practical and is relatively lengthy. They are also easily lost whenever there is no need for them to be in place on the display stand, which can be inconvenient during a subsequent change of the configuration of the display stand.